100 Cameras
by Leveragelover
Summary: Very short N/S fics written for randomly chosen prompts. A diverse set of genres. Please review!
1. It's almost a timeline

**A/N: So the prompts I randomly choose from the ipod app 100 cameras (5 in each chapter.) Each one is just Nate and Sophie romance and on a very rare occasion does the team show up. This chapter is centered around Sophie :) Oh, and they are also to end without not really wrapping up the story/ending with the introduction of the problem or whatever. So please don't be all like 'it ended too quickly!' It's supposed to do that because they're supposed to be short. Anyway I don't own Leverage but I'd love some reviews. **

_It's almost a timeline_

1)The comforting smell of too-hot tea

It was Christmas Eve and the team was actually spending it like a normal family for once. They were all gathered around the Christmas tree that was glittering in the dark. Sophie and Parker had decorated it together with some arguing over which stolen artifacts to put on the tree. Hardison sat on Parker's left and Eliot sat on her right. Nate had his arm around Sophie as they sat on separate couch. It was a true family moment.

The tea kettle on the stove slowly started to whistle and Sophie slipped out from Nates grasp to go get it. "Does anyone want tea?"

"I'll take some!" Eliot called into the kitchen

"Can I have hot chocolate?" Parker asked

"Okay" Sophie called back into the living room/main room.

She got the tea prepared for Eliot and herself and the hot chocolate for Parker. Parker came bounding into the room and grabbed her mug.

"Thanks Mom!"

Sophie smiled to herself at the younger girls words. "You're welcome"

When she walked back in she handed Eliot his cup of tea and then went to go sit down with Nate. She held her cup of tea close to her face, inhaling the smell. Her whole world was at peace and she had no worries anymore.

"I love the comforting smell of too-hot tea" Sophie murmured

2)The future of us

Sophie knew they needed to have that talk now. Nate had big plans and she was positive there was more to it then just moving to a new city. It was the last day in Boston before they would head off to Portland.

"Nate, I think it's time we have that talk" Sophie said as she sat down on the ground for there was no where to sit anymore.

"That talk as in the our future talk?" Nate seemed slightly hesitant

"Sit down so I don't feel like I'm talking to a giant" Sophie gently instructed." And yes, that talk"

Nate sat down across from her and looked at her. Sophie melted at the sight of his young blue eyes that looked so innocent. "What's the future of us?"

"I love you Sophie" Nate said bluntly, an adorable smile on his face

Sophie was caught off guard by the suddenness. "I love you too Nate!"

He then leaned over to kiss her gently and then slipped something into her hand. "How's that for the future of us?"

Sophie opened her hand and looked down at the object.

"Will you marry me?"

The ring glistened in the light streaming through window. Sophie started crying at the whole situation. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Nate wiped the tears from her face and kissed her. It wasn't fierce or fast, but one filled with love and compassion

3)I remember the clouds from that day

Sophie remembered the feel of the soft grass under her feet and the smell of the lilacs in her hair. The soft warm breeze of the spring and the way the people grinned. How the rays of sun cast a glow upon the guests seats. The crisp white of her weeding dress and the mat black of his tux. She remebered the way his lips twitched up into a smile and the feel of his mouth against hers. Finally they were husband and wife. She had changed into her light blue reception dress that didn't stay light blue for long. Somehow they had ended up getting in a mud fight and her dress was ruined. She remembered laying in the grass hand in hand with Nate as they stared up at the clouds.

"And that one looks like an alligator" Sophie said as she pointed at the clouds

Nate chuckled and wiped some mud off her nose. "I think that one looks like a bunny"

"That one looks a bit like a man screaming"

"And what about that one-" Nate pointed to another cloud "-that one looks like a heart"

That was the past and this is the present: 5 years later.

Nate and Sophie were lying on their backs as they stared up at the clouds. She spotted one that caught her interest and brought back a whirlwind on memories.

Sophie smiled and turned over to look at Nate. "I think that one looks like a heart"

Nate smiled back at her. "I'll always remember the clouds from that day"

4)We should have never done these things

Sophie knew that stealing a country wasn't easy and that they shouldn't have taken the job from the Italian. They shouldn't have done this and they shouldn't have done that. It was all regret, guilt, and lies. Somehow the friendly drink and the friendly dinner mattered more to her now. She knew she shouldn't have done it. Her nerves were caught in her throat and her arms were wrapped around her mid-section. Nate eyed her curiosly as she curled up into a ball next to him.

"I'm sorry" She cried

Nate immediately changed gears and he got down to look at her. "Sophie, whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry!" She repeated, the tears streaming down her face

"Sophie, please, what's wrong?" Nate was scared now. She had never done this before.

"Y-you're gonna hate me"

"I promise I won't hate you Soph"

"Yes you will" Sophie said as she hid her face behind her knees

"Please, just help me understand!" Nate was almost on the verge of crying

Sophie cried for a little more until finally looking up at Nate, her eyes red-rimmed from crying. "I-I-I'm pregnant," Sophie took in a deep breath, "we should have never done these things"

5)The light fell between the trees

Sophie ran from the team and ran from her life. She told no one in hopes of peace and solitude. No she hadn't run because of Nate. No she hadn't run because of anyone. And no it wasn't a vengeful mark trying to kill her. She was running because of herself. It may seem stupid or odd to anyone who asked by it made perfect sense to her. She erased everything and anything they could use to track her.

"Sophie?"

Yet they would always find her.

"Nate, go away!" Sophie said in as calm voice as she could manage, her back to him.

"Sophie, why did you run away?" Nate demanded in a hopeless tone

Sophie took a deep breath as she tried to think of a response.

"You're in the middle of the woods! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Please get away from me!" Sophie said a little harsher, her head tilting to the side slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the light fell between the trees.

The cloudy skies of Portland had always kept her secret safe but now the sun was coming.

"Sophie" Nates voice was closer.

She took a step away from the light and she heard Nate follow. "P-please just leave me alone!"

Nate suddenly ran in front of her, grabbing her arms. She stumbled backwards and into the sun.

His eyes went impossibly wide.

Sophie's skin was a sickly pale and her eyes were red. She screamed as the sun burned her skin and she pushed Nate back with extreme force. He fell to the ground with a thud and Sophie ran from the light.

Nate scrambled to his feet and saw Sophie standing far away. He ran over to her and saw her skin was sun burnt and tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell?" Nate breathed heavily

"I'm running from myself, Nate. I'm a monster."

"So-so are you...a vampire?" Nate knew it was a stupid question

"Yes Nate, I am a vampire"


	2. Back and Forth or Neutral

**A/N: This one is centered around Nate! (beta-d by Courtnie) I don't own Leverage**

_Back and Forth or Neutral _

**1)When the worry evaporated, like magic **

Nate had kissed Sophie numerous amounts of times but he decided none of them counted. The first three had been while he was married and the rest, well that was different. The first was before she knew, the second he forgot about everything, and the third was for a con she was helping him with. The one on the boat didn't count because he was dying and had just given himself up for arrest. Then the on in San Lorenzo didn't count because he was drunk and forgot. Also the ones that led to sex didn't count because they weren't just a romantic goodbye or hello kiss or anything like that.

He decided that the first one that really counted was the one in the park. It was right after he had said that he picked her. Everything in his life just seemed to make sense and everything clicked together like a puzzle. He was kissing the woman he loved and there was nothing better then that.

"Did that kiss count?" Sophie asked, breaking through Nates train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, which one?"

"The one in the park...for the con" Sophie reminded him.

"That wasn't for the con Soph." Nate smirked just the slightest.

"Did it count or not smart ass?"

"Yes, it counted."

Sophie bit her bottom lip nervously. "So what's it like...kissing me?"

Nate furrowed his brow for a second at the strange question. Sophie wasn't normally inquisitive about those sort of things. Then he smiled and looked at her. "It's the moment when the worry evaporates, like magic"

**2)Above the earth, looking down from a dream**

Every time Nate had been shot the world changed like he was looking at it through some sort of twisted dream perspective. The whole situation was the same but maybe the place felt colder then it was or he saw things in the room that weren't there. He felt like the bridge was melting under his feet as he ran across it. The metal objects protruding from the boat seeming to close behind him as he walked. Her slap felt like a punch but her kiss felt like heaven. The sound of the men falling in the water like the sound of his own body screaming.

It was strange though-

He felt her catch his body as he fell.

-how every time he'd been shot-

She gently carresed his face as he watched her cry tears of blood.

-Sophie was always there-

She went to wipe them away but her hands were already soaked with his own blood.

-to stay with him, to leave him, or to patch him up-

As he looked over the edge of the building he felt like he was somewhere else.

-and to tell him about his awful plan or how he could've done better-

She pulled him away from the edge, holding him firm to keep him from falling.

-about what he did that broke her heart-

He pulls away though to look back over the edge as the blood flows quicker.

-or how she would've been fine on her own.

As he sways near the edge he thinks how it looks like he's above the world, looking down from a dream.

**3)Looking sideways, a clever smile**

Sometimes Nate enjoyed playing practical jokes on Sophie. They weren't like pranks though because these were much funnier. It was quite simple really; Nate asked Sophie to bake some pie.

"I'm not your maid. If you want pie make it by your damn self"

"I'll keep you company but I want you to make it"

Sophie scowled at him. "Fine! I'll make some...peach pie"

Nate kept her company while she cooked just like he had promised. When the pie was finally done Sophie grinned proudly at it.

"This is my pie! No one is allowed any of it"

"Okay"

The next day a piece was missing.

"I know you ate it Nate because the team hasn't been here since I baked the damn pie" Sophie growled at him, jabbing her finger at the pie and then at his chest.

"I didn't eat it Sophie. I hate peach pie."

"Well then who ate it? It surely wasn't the magical fairy that flew through the window!"

Nate watched as Sophie tried to figure out if he was lying or not. It was amusing to watch her rant off and start blaming made up things for eating her pie. She started pacing back and forth, not even yelling or paying attention to him anymore. Nate grabbed a knife and cut himself a slice. He started eating it non-chalantly and it wasn't until he got half way through that she noticed.

"Wha-huh? I thought-NATE!" Sophie yelled and snatched the pie away from him.

He just laughed slightly, looking sideways, a clever smile on his face.

**4)Falling asleep under the half-room under the roof**

Nate wandered around the extremely large empty house. He wasn't even sure where the team had gone, the house was that big. If he had to give an estimate he would say around 8,000 square feet. He ascended the stairs, up and up until he reached the third floor. The third floor consisted of storage room and a...

Half room?

The room was half under the roof and half not. Nate walked in and observed the strange half room. There was a comfortable looking couch and a few chairs along with some flowers and plants. It was a nice day out and there was a gentle breeze in the air. Nate sighed contently and laid down on the couch.

Sleep came quickly even though he didn't mean it to. Slowly he slipped into neighborhood he had created in his dreams and often visited.

"Do you like my pet? It's a bunny-cat-lemur!" Sophie grinned as she pet the strange animal next to her. It was half as tall as her when it was on all fours and was a mixture between yellows, oranges, and various shades of blue. It had a lemur like tail that constantly twirled and moved. The things ears were like oversized bunny ears with a black sort of tattoo on them. The rest of it looked like a cat with a slight bunny and lemur characteristic to its face.

"What's it's name?" Nate asked as he reached down to let the strange animals head.

"Howl" Sophie said proudly.

"Interesting name" Nate murmured as he looked into the animals orange eyes. Howls ear twitched slightly as Nate stared at him.

"Do you believe in magic?" Sophie suddenly asked.

"No. Do you?"

"Well Howl is a person so of course I believe in magic" Sophie smiled at him.

"Did you just say Howl is a human?"

"Yeah."

Howl stood on his hind legs but only to transform into a human as he stood. He had gray eyes and hair like Eliot only it was blonde. Then he turned to Sophie and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to meet Nate jolted from his dream. He was immediately met with the worried brown eyes of Sophie.

"Nate, you fell asleep in this...half room under the room."

He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her. "Sorry"

**5)Deep blue memories of a forgotten dusk**

It was that time of year again. The day that Sam had died. Nate walked over to his grave, a single flower in hand. The once sharp tombstone was now worn down by the weather of the past years. So much time had passed; 10 years to be exact. He no long felt the sharp pain he had in the years close after his death but the sad memories still lingered in his head.

"It's okay Darling, you can cry" Sophie said gently as she came up behind him.

Nate smiled sadly. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I know a lot of things about you. The blue mood, the way you slouch, and the way you speak. Also the fact that it's September 8th"

Nate sighed and set the rose down in front of the tombstone. "What about the team?"

"They decided it would be best to leave you to yourself"

"And you. Why did you come?"

The words stung a little as if Nate didn't want her there. "Well, I just thought...that since we're together...you may want me here"

He always felt so alone on this day that maybe it would be nice to have someone there. It had been 10 years since that had happened but after he became a drunk no one cared. Nate turned around suddenly and hugged her. He buried his face into her shoulder, clenching his eyes shut. "Please don't leave"

"I won't. I won't leave" Sophie assured him as she pet his hair to comfort him.

"You know this is kind of what it was like 10 years ago" Nate murmured.

"Mmm, the deep blue memories of a forgotten dusk." Sophie muttered as she watched the sunset, her arms still wrapped around Nate.


	3. Crazy Ones That Dance

**A/N: So updates will be slow because I'm in the middle of two stories right now. I don't want to post them until they're done so you'll have to wait a while for those. This one doesn't really have a theme. I don't own Leverage!**

_Crazy ones that dance_

**1)I never expected to see eyes quite like that**

Nate firmly took a hold of the gun in his inside jacket pocket. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and his eyes slipped close for a moment. With a deep breath he felt his heart rate slow down. His shaky hand reached out to push open the door. It was pitch black in the room except for the light streaming through the hotel window. Silence rang through the room and Nate stayed still. He waited for the sound of pin dropping, the creak of a door, a click of shoes on the wooden floor, or the rustle of fabric.

Nothing.

Click. Click. Click.

Nate watched as a form walked into the sun. It was her. The nameless legend he had heard so much about. Nobody ever spoke her name; they feared it. His mind quickly started to process things about her silhouette that he may need later. Her brown curls splayed over her shoulder, the curve of her tan legs, how the dress and coat cling to her frame.

"You're wasting your time" She said in a quiet voice yet it boomed in Nates head.

"And you're wasting mine" Nate replied as he walked in, pulling out the gun.

She took notice of the gun as it glinted in the light. "You wouldn't shoot me, now would you?" Her tone was childish and meant to taunt him.

Nate pressed the gun on the underside of her chin and she laughed. "What's so funny?"

She took a step backward and the light cast more over her face. "This. It's funny."

Nate took a step forward. "Who are you?"

She took another step back and her face was in full light. Her eyes shifted between brown, red, and black. They gave off almost a pit of hell or endless fiery stars look. Her eyes were like voids, pulling him in more, forcing him to believe any word that came out of her mouth. "I'm Sophie Devereaux: the finest actress you will ever meet"

**2)Soft colors that blend into the wall**

Sophie slipped on her green pastel silk robe. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and she was bored and home alone. Her bare feet danced across the walnut floors in her bedroom. She pulled the pins out of her hair and her brown curls tumbled onto her shoulders. Her arms raised above her head and standing on the tip of her toes she started to dance. A simple 2-2-3-4 and twirl. Her eyes shut and a smile on her face as she finished her dance. When her eyes opened she saw Nate standing there dumbly.

Sophie screamed. "Nate! What the hell?"

"Surprise?" Nate held up a bouquet of pastel yellow flowers.

Sophie looked at the flowers then him then the flowers and then him again. "What?"

"I bought you flowers" Nate extended his arm out, offering to them. He could feel his face burning and he shifted, hiding his face.

Sophie smiled and took the flowers from Nate. Gently she kissed his cheek, tilting his chin up so he would look at her. "They're beautiful Nate. Thank you."

Nate smiled sheepishly. "I-I know I don't usually do that but-but it's a rainy day and..." he trailed off.

"Mhm. Blame the rain." Sophie smirked and turned around. She grabbed her vase of wilting flowers, dumped them out, filled it with fresh water, and put them in. "Huh. What do you know, they're the same color as my wall"

Nate looked at the flowers and then at her. He took both her hands with his, a sheepish smile on his face. "Would you like to dance?"

Sophie smirked a little. "You still remember the moves I showed you in Paris?"

"How could I forget?"

**3)Where the cave took an unexpected turn**

Nate gripped Sophie's hand tighter as they walked through the pitch black cave. Both of them refused to touch the wall so they were stuck using their feet to guide them. They were in Egypt for a con and the mark decided to throw Nate and Sophie down there to go 'treasure hunting.' Well that's sugar coating it. He actually kidnapped them and told them to find their way out.

"Why haven't my eyes adjusted yet?" Sophie complained.

"Well we haven't been down here long" Nate replied as he kept on dragging his feet ahead.

"We should've stayed put and the team would've found us."

"Yeah well I actually want to get out of here."

"Maybe this is like the labryinth" Sophie wondered out loud as they continued to walk.

Nate stopped. "On the bright side at least we've only been going straight"

"Well as much as I hate to admit you are right."

Nate rolled his eyes and was about to reply when he hit something with his feet.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." He inspected the shape of it with his foot and moved it left and right. "I think it's a flashlight!"

He bent down and grabbed it, his hand luckily meeting cool plastic. When he found the on switch a ray of light flooded out. It illuminated the wall just a foot ahead of him. Nate turned to look for another tunnel and was met face to face with the skeleton of a human.

They both screamed.

**4)Around 3 am when things got really crazy**

Um, well, how to start this story...let's just say the con went really well and Nate and Sophie were really happy and decided to celebrate. Yeah...that sounds good.

Sophie downed at least half the bottle of Jack Daniels in one swallow. "WOOHOO!"

Nate finished his scotch and screamed, "screw being sober this is awesome!"

"Hell yeah!" Sophie screamed as she knocked over a vase of flowers.

"Yeah!" Nate kicked over the chair and picked Sophie up in his arms.

"Nateeeee put me down!" Sophie whined loudly, the alcohol sloshing around in the bottle.

Nate kissed her roughly and then swung her over his shoulder.

"Gahhh! Put me down!" Sophie screamed as she punched his back.

"Nuh-uh-uh we have business to take care of" Nate grinned and started ascending the stairs. He let her down at the top of the stairs and immediately pushed her against the wall.

"Get your hands off me filthy mutt!" Sophie barked as she kneed him hard in the crotch.

Nate hissed, bent over in pain. "Give me that!" He snatched the bottle of Jack Daniels from her and downed the rest of the bottle.

She slapped him. "That was mine!"

Nate slapped her back. "It's ours!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Nate kissed her hard, pushing her into his bedroom and back onto the bed. It was 3 in the morning and they were almost pass out dunk but they didn't care. They did have business to take care of after all.

**5)We were too excited to finish eating **

Nate was excitedly tapping his foot all through lunch. Sophie kept kicking him to try and get him to stop even though she kept clicking her nails on the table. They were way too excited and it was hard for Nate to even eat his food. All he could do was stare and Sophie and grin like an idiot. Sophie was holding back a grin similar to his and kept jabbing at her food with her fork. She loved the meal; Eliot had made it before. The excitement was just coursing through her brain and she couldn't handle anything else. If she wasn't kicking Nate (he was almost going to ruin the surprise) she was brushing her foot up his leg.

"Stop!" Eliot finally yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just excited!"

"About what?" Eliot asked, exasperated.

"It-it's nothing" Nate waved him off. When he looked at Sophie he saw her giving him that look. He sighed and they both stood up.

"Attention family," Sophie said crisply, "Nate and I have an announcement"

"Are we getting monkey bars?" Parker asked excitedly.

"What about more technology?"

"No" They replied, similar grins on their face.

"We're getting married!"


	4. There's always a dark side to the fluff

_There's always a dark side to the fluff_

**1)The part of that song we both like**

Nate was itching to break the silence in the car. He wasn't mad at Sophie (they were actually going out to dinner) but neither of them felt like chatting. He plugged his iPod into the aux and started playing one of his favorite songs at the moment.

"Ew, what is this?" Sophie asked as her face twisted in disgust.

"Lonely Boy by The Black Keys."

"I don't like it."

"Well then what do you want to listen to?" Nate asked as he handed her his iPod.

Sophie typed something in and started singing along.

_'No light! No light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent _

_A revelation in the light of day_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away'_

Nate hmmed and then took his iPod back and typed something else in. He started to smirk and Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. As the song started to play she grinned.

"It's our song."

Then their favorite part came on and the both sang loudly (horribly out of tune none the less.)

_'It's broken and we can't fix it_

_It started out with a kiss _

_Then it went straight to your head _

_You cannot handle this _

_So get back in my bed!'_

They both sang loudly, Nate rolling down the windows so the wind whipped their hair around. Sophie drummed her hands on her legs and Nate drummed his on the steering wheel. He pulled into the restaurant just as they finished laughing.

"Oh God Soph," Nate cringed as he saw her hair was all messed up. He reached out to fix her hair and she reached out to fix his.

"Maybe we should go out to eat somewhere else. My hair is all over the place from the wind." Sophie smiled slightly as she leaned over to him slightly.

"Yeah. Maybe." Nate leaned in a little closer. He could feel the tension start to build between them, neither one wanting to make the first move.

Sophie bit her lip as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. They slowly slipped shut as he leaned in and kissed her. She felt his fingertips brush against her cheek and the familiar feeling in her gut. He pulled away with a small smile on his face as he eyes opened to look at her. "Now I remember why that's our song."

**2)The dark feelings inside around midnight**

The room spins. It blacks out and lights up. His vision is like that of a broken TV. It crackles and spasms for eternity. He can feel this curse growing inside him. It's not going to turn him into a mythical creature or a freak of nature.

It will be something much worse.

As crazy as it sounds he was cursed by The Witch of the Waste. He'd seen something (someone) just like it in his favorite movie; Howl's Moving Castle. Never in his craziest dreams did he imagine she was real. Instead of the tall overweight form portrayed in the movie she was a beautiful woman with red lips, sapphire eyes, and perfect brown hair.

"Tsk tsk Nate. I thought you knew better" The Witch of the Waste loomed above him.

Nate clutched his heart as he felt the curse wrench at his body. "You...never...told...me..this...why?"

"I only eat pretty boys hearts," The Witch of the Waste smiled as she pulled his hand away from his heart. A wicked smile crept up on her face as she reached out to tilt his chin up so he'd look at her. "You're pretty."

She kissed him gently but there was no warmth or comfort behind the kiss. It was almost like the gentle kiss of death.

Nate shivered at the Witches kiss but managed to keep the small amount of composure he had left. "I-I loved you!"

"I am both a siren and a witch, Nate. Get over it."

"Why are you turning me into this?" Nate forced out the words for the pain was becoming too much.

"Because I want you to pay. After you've paid we can be together forever." The Witch of the Waste smiled, a cold ghost covering the warmth that used to be there.

Nates face turned very serious and as he spoke his eyes turned black. Slowly he raised to his feet and grabbed her throat, the talons starting to grow from his fingernails digging into her neck. "I will never want to be with you again Sophie."

**3)When I was dirty and you laughed**

Sophie sat on the window seat, staring at the rain pouring out side. It was the damn Portland weather striking a storm for the fifth day in a row. She was horribly bored and all she did was stay inside and have sex with Nate. So maybe the sex wasn't boring but she really wanted to get out.

"You okay?" Nate asked gently, sitting down next to her.

"I want to get out. We've been stuck inside for the past five days."

"Do you like those clothes?"

"Um, I wouldn't really care if they got dirty...why do you ask?"

Instead of responding Nate picked Sophie up and opened the door.

"No! Put me down Nate! I'm not going out in the pouring rain!" Sophie protested loudly.

Nate walked out into the rain and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the backyard, his feet sinking in the mud. Sophie was trying to keep her hair from getting wet but was unsuccessful. He set her down and she started freaking out like she was stepping on hot coals.

"You bastard," Sophie pushed him and he stumbled backwards. She pushed him again and he fell to the ground. Nate got mud all up his back and in his hair. Sophie bent down and got her hands muddy, smearing it all over his shirt and then putting some on the tip of his nose.

He laughed and then pulled Sophie down, her sweatpants getting covered in mud. She started slapping his chest somewhat hard but he just laughed. Grabbing her by the hips, Nate turned her over so her back and hair was in the mud.

"At least we can have a nice shower after this," Nate smiled.

"You just think it's funny because I'm dirty," Sophie shot back, smearing mud on his cheek.

Nate shrugged, a sly smirk on his face.

Sophie punched him in the shoulder. "You better be extra cuddly today!"

"That's not gonna happen love," Nate murmured as he leaned down to kiss her.

Sophie dodged his lips. "Then I'll just cuddle you like your Totoro!"

"Not like Totoro!" Nate whined, his shoulders slumping.

"Oh, yes! Just like Totoro," She grinned wickedly and then stuck her hand up his shirt, covering his torso in mud.

**4)An ancient simplicity of zen and peace**

Nate felt like he was being extremely creepy. Sophie was meditating in the middle of the room and Nate was in the corner eating. He hadn't eaten in a few days because he was too busy planning his revenge on Dubenich.

"I can feel you boring holes into the side of my head, Nate." Sophie murmured, a smile creeping up on her once straight face.

"Sorry, I'm zoning," Nate half lied.

"No, you just like to look at me."

Nate was silent.

She laughed slightly, opening her eyes and stretching out her legs. "I love the peace and quiet."

Nate finished the last bite of his food and then went over to sit on the couch. "I agree."

Sophie rolled her eyes and went to join Nate on the couch. "Did you know that meditating helps keep inner peace? That's actually how Buddhism was formed because-"

Sophie was cut off when Nate kissed her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned slightly. Just as she started to kiss him back rougher he pulled away.

"Mmm, I don't care about your history lesson on meditation." His hands slipped under her cotton shirt, her skin hot against his cool hand.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine. Have it your way."

**5)The clouds we shared that summer day**

It was a nice summer day and Nate was relaxing on his front porch. Sophie was inside finishing getting ready for the day and would soon join him. The sky was filled with puffy white clouds the spurred on a gently breeze.

"I'll be on the back porch," Sophie said as she poked her head out the screen door.

Nate noticed the bare skin that was a little too far up her leg and her all bare arm. Before he could respond she had disappeared and he got up a little too quickly to follow. He peeked out the back door and saw she was lying in a barley there bathing suit. Then he looked out and then at the sun and then himself and then took his shirt off.

"Working on the tan you already have?" Nate teased as he went to go sit down next to her.

Sophie opened her eyes and looked at him, a little surprised he had taken his shirt off. "Yes," she stretched her hands above her head.

"Maybe you should've done that on a cloudless day."

As if on queue the clouds covered the sky casting a shadow over the both of them. The clouds didn't move at all.

Sophie dragged her hand down her face, sighing.

"Come on. I know you want to say it," Nate started to grin.

"No I'm not-"

"Come on."

"Ugh, fine! You were right and I was wrong." She then pushed his shoulder roughly. "At least we'll both be stuck under the clouds."

**A/N: So I know that these ones were kind of short but I figured if they got the point across I shouldn't try and make them longer. The songs in 1 are _No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine_ and _In My Bed by Queen Caveat._ Also _Howl's Moving Castle_ and _Totoro_ are made by the same person for those of you who know what _Totoro_ is by not the other. Also with Nate eating while staring at Sophie was inspired by a joke from Jim Gaffigans newest special Mr. Universe (I just saw him last weekend and it was awesome) Also I'm on the 7th chapter for this but the updates will be slower just because I have to get my stuff beta-d and I'm writing other stuff. To end this very long authors not: I don't own Leverage!**


	5. I'm Always There For You

**A/N: I wasn't all that happy with how this chapter turned out but whatever. I really like how chapter 6 turned out! I don't own Leverage.**

_I'm Always There For You_

**1)A glacier breaking, the water grasps **

Sophie scuffed her $2,000 dollar boots across the icy ground, clutching her arms to her body to conserve heat. They were in Alaska for a job and she was not too happy about it. Nate was still self-conscious about his relationship with her and refused to touch her around the team. They were stuck by the water as Nate talked to Eliot. She pulled out her phone to text Tara but her hands were so frigid that it slipped out of her hands. It slid across the ice close to the water and she forced her legs to walk over to it. She got down on her knees to grab her phone.

There was the sound of ice cracking behind her and her eyes went mega wide. Before she could scramble back, her weight on the edge of the ice tipped her into the water. She screamed as the water hit her and it filled her throat. It grasped at the warmth and sucked it from her body. Sophie tried to pull herself up in the water but her senses were going crazy. The burning in her throat and eyes along with the spasm of her arms and legs was too much. There were two firm hands that grabbed her arms and pulled her out. She gasped for air and was soon met with a jolt in her stomach. Water spilled out of her mouth as she was on her hands and knees, shaking.

"Sophie are you okay?" Came the repeated question from Nate and Eliot.

She couldn't speak because of the rawness in her throat. Her mind barely registered Nates arms around her as she passed out.

**2)Waking up, surrounded by pillows**

Nate was jolted awake when a pillow fell on his face. "What the hell?" He heard Sophie giggle and he opened his eyes. When he looked around he saw he was surrounded by pillows.

"Hey, sleepy head," Sophie peeked her head over the pillow barricade.

"Soph, what did you do?" Nate asked as he started to sit up.

"I barricaded you in bed with pillows."

Nate started knocking over the pillows so he could move. He then grabbed Sophie and by the hips and kissed her. She made a noise of surprise when he picked her up so she was lying on top of him.

"Now why would you want to barricade me with pillows?" Nate murmured in her ear.

"Mmm, cause it's funny," She replied with a grin. Her hands brushed over his bare skin until they found their way into his hair. She grasped his curls and tugged at them gently, smiling down at him.

He leaned up and kissed her lightly. Then he kissed her a little longer. The kisses became more intense until Nate broke away just long enough for Sophie to hit him in the face with a pillow. With his eyes narrowed at her one thing went through his head:

Let the pillow fight commence.

**3)A feeling of conflict and discomfort **

Sophie stared off at the ceiling, watching shadows dance across it. Literally. Her mind was completely out of whack because of her high fever. She had caught a bug while out of the country on a job and now she was confined to bed. Her mind drifted in and out of sleep and nothing looked or sounded right.

Basically she felt worse then she had in a long time.

"You awake, Soph?" Nate asked as he poked his head in.

"Nate! You're my first visitor," She smiled weakly.

"No, you've just been sleeping a lot," Nate corrected. He walked in the room, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm falling down the rabbit hole!" Sophie stuck her hands up in the air as if she were feeling around for something.

"I was just seeing if you were okay," He turned around and started to leave.

"Wait don't go!" She suddenly started crying out of nowhere. Her body was over re-acting and she couldn't keep a single thought straight.

Nate rushed over to her and put his arms around her. "It's okay Sophie!"

"Stop causing me conflict!" She half yelled and then pushed him away. "And discomfort!"

Slowly he backed out of the room, a little scared by crazy Sophie.

**4)The smell of new fire**

The team was at Canon Beach having a celebratory party for their move to Portland. Most of the party so far had consisted of them exploring around the beach and hanging out like friends and family would. Sophie was walking hand and hand with Nate down the beach and would occasionally stop to pick up sea glass and put it in her pocket.

"Ooh, blue sea glass!" Sophie bent down and picked up the piece, putting it in her pocket.

"Okay, you need to stop hoarding sea glass!" Nate said, amusement in his voice.

Sophie rolled his eyes. "Would you rather have a fire?"

"Now that sounds nice," He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll get some wood and you can get some rocks."

"Sounds good to me."

It took them an hour to get everything set up and the team around the fire pit. Sophie kept saying that it would've only taken a half hour if Nate wouldn't have cheated by kissing her every five minutes. He just defended his point by saying that her lips were inviting and he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Will you two shut up already!" Eliot snapped at the two of them.

"Yeah, we get you like to kiss Sophie. Now can we please move on?" Hardison asked.

"I just want s'mores and chocolate," Parker mumbled.

"Alright alright!" Nate said, holding his hands up in defense. He set the wood afire and everyone cheered. Then he pulled Sophie into his arms and kissed her. She grinned at him when he pulled away but made no effort to leave his embrace.

"To Portland!" Nate said as he raised his beer in a toast.

"To Portland!" The team echoed as they held up their beer.

**5)The song that reminds me of you**

Sophie listened to a lot of alternative music, which probably wasn't surprising to most people. Sure she listened to a lot of orchestral music but she also listened to her fair share of alternative. One day not too long ago she was driving in her car with Pandora on when all the sudden this really catchy song came on. For the next few days she listened to it and listened to it. The lyrics were stuck in her head and she caught herself singing them quietly while she was at Nates.

Bad idea.

"Like an apple on a tree

Hiding out behind the leaves

I was difficult to reach

But you picked me

Just like a pretty shell upon a beach

Just another pretty piece

I was difficult to see

But you picked me

Yeah, you picked me," Sophie sang to herself.

"Hey," Nate walked over to her to get a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hey," Sophie smiled at him. She watched as Nate got his cup of coffee and set it down on the counter.

He walked over to her and started tickling her. "When did you learn how to sing?"

"Nate! Stop it!" She batted his hands away but couldn't keep from laughing.

"Tell me," Nate was grinning at her as he continued tickling her.

"No!"

"I'll keep tickling you."

"Fine! I've been taking lessons now stop tickling me you bastard!"

He took a step back. "You've been taking lessons?"

"Yesss."

"What were you singing?"

"...You Picked Me."

Nate smiled softly at her. "That's sweet."

"It reminds me of you."


	6. His Soph and Her Nate

**I'm just posting the rest of this…**

_His Soph and Her Nate_

**1) A morning breeze, waking up on the beach **

Sophie stirred a little by the form next to her. Her ears were met with the calming lapse of the small waves hitting the sand before she even opened her eyes. A soft yawn escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. Next to her was Nate. They must've fallen asleep on the beach the night before. It was so peaceful to watch the sun set and the stars dot the black sky. The black sky shimmered like a pool of dark blue liquid, carrying the crystal specks with it. She laid her head on Nates chest and and traced her finger over his scars from the many times he'd been shot. The gentle breeze of the salty sea air blew past them and she felt, as well as heard, Nate take a deep breath. When she looked up she saw him blinking his eyes slowly.

"G'morning Nate," Sophie murmured as she moved up a little so she was closer to his head.

"Morning," He yawned deeply and the turned his head over to look at her. A hum of contentment reverberated through his chest as he started to wake up a little more. "Mornin' Soph," Nate mumbled as he leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"We feel asleep here y'know."

"Really?" Nate said sarcastically. "I thought we fell asleep on, uh, umm, I got nothin'."

Sophie suppressed a giggle and sat up with him.

"How 'bout I just sit here with my girl?" He suggested as he leaned on the palm of his right hand. His other hand went to the soft skin of her side and he kissed her. Little electric jolts went through his fingertips, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "You probably forget how beautiful you are sometimes."

"Don't flatter me to death. I'm not perfect," Sophie murmured against his lips as her hand trailed down his toned chest.

He rested his head on her shoulder and lightly pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. "You're not perfect, and neither am I, but we fit together perfectly."

**2)Blue, your shirt and our mood**

Sophie was about ready to slap him. He was being a real bastard today, in particularly to her. She tried to ask him what was wrong but he just snapped at her, saying that she should go do something else. Even trying to seduce him a little wasn't helping. Angered by how he was acting she stormed off upstairs and into his bedroom. She heard him yell at her from his place at the conference table but she ignored him. The door slammed shut behind her as she flopped down on the bed. It was just one of those days when she couldn't get along with him. Sophie swung the upper half of her body over the edge of the bed and she grabbed the box out from under it. A while ago she had found it there practically screaming with secrets. Sophie opened the box and moved all the letters from her that he had kept aside. She moved a few other things that she could tell had to do with Sam until she got to the pictures. Slowly, she flipped through the pictures until she found one that caught her interest. It was a picture of Nate as a teenager, maybe 17 or 18, with a great big husky next to him. In the background was a burning building and a firetruck and Nates skin looked like it was burned black in some areas. She kept flipping through them until she found one of him when he was in his late twenties. It was that blue shirt. The same blue shirt he was wearing today. The only difference was that the same husky in the picture looked like he was going to die any day. She felt tears falling and she quickly wiped them away. The next thing she knew she was standing behind Nate.

"What was it's name?" Sophie asked as she held the pictures in her hand. Nate turned around slowly to look at her with distant eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He answered gruffly, sipping the glass of scotch in his hand.

She handed him the two pictures and she saw the tears immediately fill up his eyes. He quickly set them down on the table along with his drink and crossed his arms as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Jake. He died 18 years ago today. Died when I was 27. He was 12 years old..." Nate trailed off as the tears started to silently fall.

She hugged him and he hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry Nate. If you need anyone at all, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath, "thanks for being here for me, Soph."

**3)Maybe what I'm thinking about will come true**

Nate was looking at Sophie. Okay, so maybe he was staring at Sophie. He wanted nothing more then to sweep her into his arms and kiss her. They could elope to a far away place for a few weeks. It would just the two of them and their thoughts. She would tell him her real name and and he would share an equally deep secret. If she woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare he would comfort her. They would spend their time laughing and making fools of themselves, sharing intimate moments and teasing each other beyond limits. That was his dream. His fantasy.

Sophie was trying to avoid looking at Nate, but it didn't work, and she found herself staring into his eyes. His boyish, gorgeous light blue eyes. Why hadn't she kissed him again? There was nothing stopping her except the fact she held the worlds biggest grudge against him. Why did it matter? She just wanted to lie in bed with him, tracing patterns on his bare chest. They would stare in to each others eyes with unspoken love. She would tell him little secret by little secret until he knew it all. He would kiss her and hold her hand, hug her when she was feeling down. They would laugh and do stupid things that stupid children do. It was her dream. Her fantasy.

And both of them wished theirs would come true.

**4)When we were high and could not stop laughing **

It started out like a normal con, Parker thieving and Nate and Sophie grifting. Halfway through the con the roles got reversed and Sophie was trying desperately to tidy up her thieving skills. She knew how to pickpocket and do basic lock picking but Parker was usually there to assist. It started out with Sophie having to jump off a building to get into the marks safe. She refused to do it by herself and therefore Nate went with her. When they got into the room, however, an unexpected and unknown alarm went off. The room filled with white non-transparent gas. They couldn't find their way out so they held their breath. Sophie was the first one to take a deep breath of the gas and Nate shortly after. Seconds late Eliot dragged both of them out.

That brings the story back to present time. Nate and Sophie were laughing like complete idiots, stumbling a little as Eliot dragged them from the room.

"Shut up," He growled at them.

Sophie just laughed harder. "You're like a majestic unicorn!"

Nate poked her cheek and dragged his hand down her face. "You have a pretty face," he mumbled after ceasing his laughter for a bit.

They kept laughing at each other and saying the randomest things like 'If cockroaches could swim I would eat them' and 'Lions with wings would make good supermodels'

Once Eliot got them down to the van Hardison started videotaping it. Both of them were still laughing and Hardison just grinned. It would be the perfect black-mail. Parker got in the van a little bit later and gave Nate and Sophie a small vial of clear liquid. They thought it was water and drank it. Then they passed out.

"Da hell did you give them?" Hardison exclaimed when they both fell backwards on the floor.

"Just something to help the drug wear off quicker. They must've had a strange reaction to the gas because that gas is just supposed to be a smoke screen so they can't see," Parker explained. "Although I have to admit that was a lot funnier."

**5)When I was scared and you came running **

Nate had a bad fear of monkeys. Yes, monkeys. He avoided them at all costs. They had taken a job at a zoo and he didn't walk anywhere near the monkeys. Parker could have a pet lion and he wouldn't care (she had actually obtained a pet wolf.) He was at the marks office for the first time and he saw that he had a monkey in his lap. Nate almost started having a panic attack. The mark gave him an inquiring look and asked what was wrong. His jaw was tight and he blurted out that he had a deadly fear of monkeys.

So when the con went to hell, like it occasionally did, Nate was knocked out and woke up in the monkey cage. He started having a literal panic attack and was hyperventilating as he tried to get the hell away from the monkeys.

"So-Soph, get me the hell of of here," he cried as he clung onto the fence. He heard a monkey let out a loud cry and he yelped.

"What's wrong Nate?" There was panic in her voice.

"I have a deadly fear of monkeys. Please don't laugh."

She said nothing and he heard the faint sound of a car door closing and feet hitting pavement over comms. A monkey approached him and he started running away. He ran by another one and another one and was screaming like a little girl. It was like being trapped in one of his worst nightmares.

"Sophie!" He screamed over comms as he tried to scale the fence.

"God dammit Nate I'm running as fast I can," She screamed as she ran through the zoo. It was 11 o'clock at night and it was hard for her to see anything. She kept following the screams until she found him halfway up the tall fence. She didn't waste a second in opening the lock and letting him out. Nate nearly suffocated her in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He said as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Sh-Sh-Sh it's okay Nate. Let's get you home and get you showered," Sophie whispered to him. They hastily made their way out of the zoo and back to his apartment where Nate passed out from exhaustion, Sophie right along with him.


	7. Emotions

_Emotions _

**1)There was an unexpected softness in his manner**

Sophie was sitting at the table unusually calm and composed. If someone said anything to her she'd reply in a very cheery voice and then go back to being silent. She was sure Nate was going to murder her for what she did. A few years back Nate had stolen a sword. Just one real theft and he was proud of it. It was displayed in his bedroom, hanging right above his bed. She knew how much it meant to him and yet she took it and sold it. The money was...the tears stung her eyes...the money was ransom for her son. It was Nates son. He didn't know. She didn't know why she took the sword, she had hundreds of other things she had stolen that she could've sold. And she didn't tell the team because then a whole explosion of things and secrets she didn't not want to reveal would happen. Anyway, her son was back home safe and his 16th birthday would be coming up soon, she would tell him then. Nate had been on a trip researching a client and would be home any-

"I'm back!" His voice rang through the apartment.

Sophie's stomach clenched and she swallowed the fear rising in her throat.

"Oh, hey Soph. I didn't expect you to be here," He smiled and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nate, I sold your sword!" Sophie blurted out as she quickly rose from her chair and turned to face him.

"My sword? The one hanging above my bed?"

"Mhm," Sophie bit her lip and nodded slowly. She was just waiting for the bomb to explode and his wrath to rain down upon her.

"Why?"

"I-I...I'll tell you in 2 weeks!"

"Okay," Nate walked over and put his hands on her hips. "That gives us time to go steal another one." He kissed her deeply and felt one of her hands pull at the roots of his hair.

She let out an inward sigh, glad that he didn't explode at her for stealing it. "You'll kill me when you find out why."

"It can't be that bad," he kissed her neck, biting the skin a little. "Now, how about we have some dinner since I've been gone for a week?"

Sophie moaned lightly and pushed the thought about her son away. Also his son to be exact. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She hissed as she pressed herself against him and captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

**2)A glowing ember, lurking about**

Nate was walking down the streets on the abandoned part of town at 1 in the morning. The cool air was keeping him awake and the alcohol he had ingested just two hours earlier. The buildings looked like they were about to fall but none of them ever made a mere creak. There was a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He spun around to see what it was. It was gone. He saw a blue flash somewhere else and it was gone just as quick. Suddenly he felt someone behind him. When he turned around they were gone but he saw a flash of red go behind the house. He started walking back to his car as quick as he could. Then he heard someone running off in the distance and he turned around and saw a flash of blue. Nate ran off to his car and quickly got into the drivers seat. In the rearview mirror he saw a glow of red slowly rise and he whipped around.

The person quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't you dare scream, Nate."

"Dammit Sophie!" He yelled, only for the words to be lost in her hand. "I thought someone was going to murder me!"

She looked at him as she tried to decipher his words. "Oh! Yeah, no ones murdering you." She paused, "I will if you give away my hiding spot though."

Nate pried her hand off his mouth and whispered harshly: "What are you even doing here?"

A flash of blue flew through the car and Sophie ducked. "I'm playing laser tag with Hardison!"

With that she bounded out of the car, doing a barrel roll on the ground as another blue flash came by. He watched red ones go off in the direction of Hardison, or at least where Hardison had been seconds earlier because then he saw them come from a completely different direction.

"Join in!" Sophie threw him one of the vests and then a gun. It lit up green in his hands. He blinked for a second and then thought 'what's the harm?' and he quickly put it on. He didn't waste a second in running to the nearest abandoned house and taking cover beneath the window.

Let the games begin.

**3)All the loneliness that nobody notices now**

He was lying to the team. They didn't ask. Not even Sophie. He didn't speak of it. They didn't speak of it. It was forgotten just like his mom. Nobody brought it up. He didn't bring it up either. Yet everyday the thought stung in his brain. His father had died. Nobody had said 'I'm sorry for your loss.' Nobody except the lady at the funeral home. Everyone in the team was focused on keeping his head above water. It was all about keeping him from going to deep in revenge. Still no one asked if he was alright. They didn't think he was. She didn't ask what his dreams were about when he woke up screaming. They didn't ask why his face was solemn. They all just thought they knew. It wasn't because he was so focused on revenge. He had distant expressions and fearful words over the period of the week. They were for his father. It seemed that no one cared about it. So he was left alone. To be lonely. That's how he always felt. Even with Sophie curled up by his side in bed he felt alone. He was lying to them now. Lying about his feelings. It stung and burned but he kept on doing it. He was crying now. Tears were falling down into the empty glass in his hand. All alone.

"Nate? Nate, are you crying?" Came Sophie warm voice.

"I'm all alone now. I have been for a few weeks. Nobody cares. No one even said sorry."

"Nate, honey, what do you mean?" Sophie asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Not one of you said sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Not one of you cared to ask if I felt okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm all alone now. I'm lying to you all. He's gone now and I am all alone."

"Who is he?"

"Isn't just revenge you see, I was thinking of him too. Not one of cared to ask because you thought you all knew. But I'll tell you now you didn't have the slightest clue."

If it weren't for him crying and the fact he was being cryptic it would've been a poetic moment. "I don't understand."

"It's all the loneliness that nobody notices now. Nobody said they were sorry or cared to ask if I was okay. My fathers gone and I am all alone."

**4)It seemed like such a good plan**

It was an easy con so Nate let Sophie run it despite the loud objections from Hardison. All they had to do was infiltrate the company and get some documents. Easy right? Apparently not. Sophie was playing thief because Parker had broken a few of her fingers. Doing what - she wouldn't say. Parker was guiding her through the break in when the client of all people came bursting it. He grabbed her by the shoulder and shot her in the stomach. Jacob (the client) took the files and ran. It turned out that it was an inside job. Well sort of. Jacob had worked with the company but still had a friend that worked there. Both of them wanted to bring the company down for their own profit and ended up hiring the leverage crew.

When they found Sophie she was practically sobbing herself to death. Eliot rushed over to her, Nate close behind. Hardison held Parker back and they kept their distance.

"Sophie get up we need to get you to the hospital!" Eliot yelled.

Sophie sobbed and stuttered out two words that they couldn't make out.

"Dammit Nate! Help me get her up," Eliot said as he put one of her arms around his shoulder. Nate did the same and they heaved her to her feet. She just sobbed harder and harder. Eliot tried to keep her from having the least amount of pain in her stomach but she just kept sobbing. Her breathing was shaky and she managed to slow down a little.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered out.

"Soph, you don't have to be sorry. We never would've seen it coming!"

She shook her head no and more tears fell down her face. "He-he-he's dead!"

"Who's dead?" They both demanded simultaneously.

She continued to cry but took her arm from around Eliots shoulder to press her palm to her stomach. Nates eyes went wide and he felt the tears start to spill out of his own eyes. It made sense to him instantly. Eliot just stood there confused as he watched the two cry.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"

Nate took a deep breath and looked up at Eliot. "She was pregnant."

**5)A bold thing to say so early in the morning**

It was 4 in the morning and Nate slid quietly into the house. All the lights were off and there was not a sound. He had just gotten back from stealing a very valuable piece of jewelry that was on display. Quietly, he slipped his shoes off and started to go over to the stairs. The piece of jewelry was in his jacket pocket and he planned to leave it out for Sophie the next day. It was the first time he had ever straight out stolen anything for the pure purpose of taking it. Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw the light in his bedroom was on. Dammit! When he walked in he saw Sophie sitting cross-legged on the bed reading her book.

"Where were you?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the book.

"I took a walk," Nate quickly lied.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"I saw you get out of your car," She looked up at him. "Where were you?"

"It's a secret."

"You weren't meeting someone were you," Sophie raised an eyebrow at him. She had woken up to an empty bed and no note. He got back an hour later looking pret-ty suspicious.

"No! I wasn't meeting some secret lover mostly because I have one already. Dammit! That didn't come out right. I meant that I wasn't meeting a secret lover because I already have you!"

"So I'm your lover now?" Sophie gave him a bit of a pissed off look.

"Yeah, unless you have a different word for someone you have sex with all the time!"

Sophie gritted her teeth, her jaw clenched. "Where were you?"

Nate pulled the necklace out of his pocket and threw it at her. "I went and stole you a necklace. Happy now?"

Sophie stared in awe at the neckalce and then at Nate. "Awww, thanks Nate. That was so sweet of you! Come here so I can kiss you."

He walked over to her and kissed her gently before pulling his shirt and jeans off and cuddling up next to her. "So you're not mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you when you stole me a necklace to show your affection," Sophie smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Nate felt himself blush a little and he was glad she couldn't see it in the darkness.


	8. Together Forever

**I thought this one turned out alright.**

_Together Forever_

**1)Going back for more ice cream when no one is watching**

It was Parker's birthday and they had just finished singing happy birthday and were serving cake now. Sophie refused to sit in her own seat and was sitting in Nates lap instead. Parker had gotten chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and candy bars on her cake. Not to mention the chocolate ice cream. They were all eating and laughing and acting like families do. Sophie finished eating her food and set her plate down on the table. She wrapped her arms around Nate and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty good cake if you ask me," Nate murmured.

"I liked the ice cream more."

"Really? You didn't like Eliots homemade cake?"

"No, it was wonderful and all, but I liked the ice cream better."

"Do you want some more?" Nate asked as he started to move a little bit.

"Parker would kill me if I ate it!" Sophie hissed as she pushed his shoulders flat against the back of the chair.

Nate just quirked an eyebrow up at her and then turned to the other three. "Sophie and I will clean up if you guys want to go do something else."

"Okay!" With that Parker started skipping towards the couch, dragging Hardison and Eliot with her. Once they were distracted he got up and got Sophie some more ice cream.

"It's on me," He joked as he handed the bowl to her.

Sophie smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "I'm blaming the missing ice cream on you."

**2)The way things used to be**

A sigh escaped Sophie's lips as she flipped through the old pages of her sketchbooks. Some were her attempt at mimicking a painting as a sketch and some were her own drawings. Most of them consisted of people without faces. She couldn't do faces. That was the one thing she always hated about her somewhat ability to draw. So whenever she wanted draw Nate with a certain facial expression she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. As she flipped through the pages she saw the faceless man with his gun pointed at her in her grifter get-up. Then pictures of them across from each other at a cafe. Another when she was hugging him after Sam died. After pages filled with actors and dead bodies she came across one that she had drawn for when Nate had come to her in Chicago. Then the two of them together as a team. Some drawings lived in her fantasy while others in the cruel reality.

Then once the team split up the drawings turned morbid. She had drawn pictures of where she was hurting Nate - revenge for what he'd done to her. She didn't need to flip through more pages to know they stayed like that until Nate got out of jail. Then they turned back to ones that lived in her fantasy.

That's when San Lorenzo hit.

Suddenly some of those ones that lived in a fantasy were real or at least had some hope of being real. She started drawing them in a more romantic way. Then when Dubenich came along the drawings became of her trying to keep Nate from falling apart. One drawing even had him looking like humpy dumpy. Now they were back to the romantic and happy ones. As she looked through them she couldn't help but reminisce and sigh about how things used to be. Not saying that this wasn't a great life but she felt more vulnerable then ever. Wasn't that a good thing? She was in love and nothing else really mattered. Without even realizing it she started to draw a picture of her and Nate holding hands. For the first time ever she finally got the faces right.

**3)She wore a vermillion scarf**

Nate stared outside the window. It was snowing like a bitch outside and he was sure the roads would be totally shut down in the next hour. Luckily, he had called Sophie and told her to get her ass over to his place. Of course, her being Sophie quickly obliged since she didn't want to be stuck away from him for a few days. A sleek black car pulled up in front of the building and parked. He knew it was Sophie's car and watched as she stepped out in all black and a vermillion scarf around her kneck. His eyes were stuck there until he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he opened it to see Sophie there.

"It's so bloody cold out," She complained as she pushed him out of the way so she could walk in. "Do you have a fireplace or blankets?"

"No," Nate answered a little bluntly.

"Dammit Nate! You call me here so I can leave my nice fireplace back at home?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you..."

"Well you could've come over my place!"

"Here, I'll warm you up but first you have to take off all your clothes."

"That'll just make me colder!"

"Do it."

Sophie begrudgingly did once they got up in his bedroom. She was under the covers and shivering while Nate tried to hide his smirk. He flopped down on the bed next to her and ran his warm hand over her bitter cold skin. A moan escaped her lips and she clutched onto his warm body. Nate kissed him, forcing her mouth open and running his tongue over hers. She moaned again but cut the kiss short.

"Nate, I do not have the energy for this now."

"I was thinking about tying you up with vermillion scarf though," He murmured as he kissed her neck lightly. "That way you wouldn't have to do anything but beg."

She moaned lightly and kissed him roughly. "Well maybe..."

**4)Mothers when they are being mothers**

"It's fine!" Victor snapped as he pushed his fathers hands away.

"No it's not," Nate argued as he messed around with Victors hair some more. "It has to be between neat and messy. That's the Ford way."

"Only his is usually more messy," Sophie grinned as she came up behind him and messed Nates hair up. She went over to her son and fixed his hair. Then she fixed his shirt and pushed his shoulders back.

"Mom!" Victor whined.

"Oh, shut it. You're 13 I shouldn't hear you whining," Sophie scolded. "Now go change your jeans there's a hole in them."

Victor gave his mom a look and stomped off. Sophie sighed and leaned against Nate. "I'm worried."

"He'll be fine Soph. I don't know why you're getting so worried."

"I know, but it's his first date and I'm just..."

"You are being such a mother," Nate laughed a little.

"How 'bout you shut it too smart ass?" Sophie said as she leaned up and kissed him. They broke away when they heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it to see Hannah standing there.

"Hi Mrs Ford," She smiled nervously.

"Hi Hannah. Victor will be her in just a sec-"

"I'm here!" Victor came running into the room.

Sophie turned around to see he was wearing the same jeans. "I thought I told you to change those."

"About that...I didn't care." With that he went over to Hannah took her hand and shut the door behind him.

"Where did he get that bastard trait," She turned around to look at Nate. "Oh wait! He got it from you!"

**5)The moon was a different color that night**

Sophie walked into Nates apartment. She was bored and she was tired and all she wanted to do was watch a movie with him and fall asleep on his chest. It was only 9 at night, which made her wonder was she was tired in the first place.

"Get out," came Nates panicked voice.

"Nate?"

"Please get out!"

"What-why?" Sophie was looking around trying to find him.

"I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Nate, what the hell is going on?"

"Have you seen the moon tonight?"

"No..." She went over and looked out the window. It was dark and cloudy and she waited for the clouds to move from in front of the sky.

The moon was red. Wasn't that only a myth? Didn't that mean the blood moon with werewolves and stuff? She started to her ragged breaths and the sound of nails clicking on the wood. This was not happening. It could not be happening. Slowly, she turned around. There it stood; a 6 foot tall werewolf with pitch black fur that she swore turned dark red in the moonlight and glistening grey eyes.

"Nate?"

"You smell so good," He growled as he bent down a little a sniffed her. She was frozen still and he could hear her swallow breaths and the fast beating of her heart. "No!" He quickly backed away.

"Are-are you a werewolf?"

"It's the blood moon. If I don't turn someone into a werewolf before the night is gone they kill me," He was pacing now.

"Why do I care?" She slowly started to inch her way towards the door.

Nate whipped around to look at her. He said nothing but looked at her with his piercing grey eyes.

"No. No! You are not turning me into a monster! No way in hell!" Sophie screamed as she tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Please. I love you," Nate whispered in her ear. "I don't want to die."

Slowly she nodded her head yes, turning around to look at him, and tears falling down her face. The next thing she knew the world exploded into red as he bit her side.


	9. That One Time

_That One Time_

**1)The scars of the black forest**

Sophie had fallen asleep on the drive back home. (They weren't able to take a plane because of a con gone bad and some stuff about laying low. They were currently in Britain for the next two weeks) When she woke up they were driving through a forest. Nate said a few things that she didn't register and she mumbled that she was still tired. She watched the scenery pass by and she started to have a déjà-vu.

"I think I've been here before," Sophie said. Just seconds later they passed the white boulder that was split in half with the tree down the middle and the face carved in the side. "Stop the car Nate!"

"What-why?"

"I've been here before! Just turn the damn car around!"

Nate did as he was told without question until they came to the white boulder. Sophie got out of the car and went over to the boulder. She jumped on top and over to the other side with an agility that she rarely ever showed. In the side she could she the weathered carving of her name and her brothers. Tears started spilling out of her eyes and she leaned against the rock.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Nate asked as he walked up to her cautiously.

She wiped the tears away and looked at him. "I used to come here all the time with my brother. We call it the black forest. This was like our little area and we'd come and pretend that we were fairytale characters. Sometimes we'd read or argue or talk."

"Is he...gone?"

"I don't know. He disappeared 16 years ago."

"I'm sorry..."

"Just give me a hug," Sophie mumbled as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and felt his shoulder get a little wet as she cried.

**2)The sky wept in crimson waves**

Nate tossed and turned as the nightmare pounded through his mind. Everything and everyone was trying to kill him.

"They're coming for you."

"Lock the doors."

"Lock them or they'll come in."

"They want your heart."

"They want your soul."

"Don't defend yourself."

"Don't give them a fight"

"They'll kill you."

"Lock the doors."

"They're coming for you."

He ran through the burning city black shadows, shadow people, and creatures chasing him. Crash. A building collapses and the world turns to red as the heat sizzles them. The sky churns and moves as the thunderclaps and the lightening strikes. He can't wake up. He doesn't know it's not real. People's dead bodies lay scattered on the ground and he watches as some of them are occasionally dragged away by shadows that don't dare attack. Clap. Crash. Scream. It all happens like a domino effect, triggering rain. It started out like dark water that soaks his clothes and and turns the road black. Then it starts to turn red. As it turns he watches the shadows burn and cripple like the water is acid. When he looks behind him he sees the clouds of the sky crashing like waves.

Nate woke up in cold sweat, jolted awake by the scene from the dream. When he turned over to look at Sophie he saw a smile on her face. He figured she was in the middle of a good dream so he didn't wake her. The dream seemed almost surreal as he looked back on it. He got out of bed to go get something to drink or to do something to take his mind off it. Sophie grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Where you goin'?" Sophie mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I had a nightmare."

"Come 'ere I'll keep you safe," She mumbled again and tugged his wrist weakly. Nate sighed and curled up next to her. Sophie wrapped her arms around him protectively and quickly fell back to sleep. Nate breathed in the faint scent of lilacs from her perfume and orange from her shampoo. That mixed with her protective embrace helped him fall back to sleep.

**3)When I felt sad and you were not there**

Sophie put hr shoes in her closet and then flopped down on her bed. She missed the team dearly but she couldn't go back. Her dreams with Nate only got worse leaving her feeling more and more empty each time. Sometimes she'd listen to the teams messages and just sit there sobbing. Sure, she was traveling the world, but what fun was it if Nate wasn't chasing her or she wasn't on a con with the team? Her life was empty. She wanted the team back. She wanted Nate back. All she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. He said he was there for her - for anything she needed. Her hand went for her phone and she pressed 2 down and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Nate?" She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Soph?"

"How's everything going?"

"It's fine. You know, could be better."

"Do you not like Tara?"

"She's not you..." There was a long pause of silence. She could almost see him trying to form the words. "How's everything going?"

"Oh. You know..."

Again there was silence.

"Bye." The line went dead and she threw her phone at the wall. Pieces flew everywhere but she didn't care. She was a coward! Alone again. No matter how hard she tried she would always push him away. She just wanted him to comfort her. To make her not feel sad.

**4)A gentle feeling of warmth against my side**

It was freezing outside. Eliot had insisted that they all learn basic survival skills (Sophie and Hardison mostly) so they were camping. Nate had been able to get through everything in the first two days but stayed behind as moral support. He had gotten through it because Sam had been a boyscout and he was just good in this type of stuff. Sophie and Hardison were absolutely failing at everything and Parker had picked up a few things but overall knew what she was doing. Anyway, back to the point about it being cold. It was the middle of the night and they were all sleeping in a tent. Parker and Eliot were both fine and Hardison and Sophie were both curled in a little ball shivering.

Nate was awoken to the sound of snapping twigs as was everyone else except Parker and Sophie.

"What the hell?" Nate mumbled.

"Were all gonna die," Hardison muttered over and over.

The sound kept coming and Eliot went out to check. Nate laid back down next to Sophie and pulled her close.

"What's the sound?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Eliot's checking. It's okay Soph," Nate murmured as he turned over to look at her.

"At least I woke up next to you and Eliot. I know I'm safe that way," She smiled sleepily and nuzzled her face into his neck before falling back to sleep.

**5)A different time, a different age**

Back then things were different. They were younger and they didn't see each other the same. She was foe to him and he was foe to her. Yet they had a strange attraction to each other and a friendship began. It was long ago and things had changed. People had died and people had moved on. Hearts had been broken and mended. Far to much alcohol had been ingested and too much blood lost. More money earned and more money gone. Crossing boundaries that should've never been crossed. A dance for the devils - not fit for an angle. Words that shot like a poisoned arrow and words lost like tears down the drain. A family had grown from a man full of hate who came back to reap his terror on them again. Back then he was broken and she was willing to wait. They pushed and they pulled - they're words had miles of meaning. A cut and a bandage for each verbal spar that arose. Then a glass of deep red wine to wash her pain back down and a glass of too strong Irish whiskey for him.

Before then a cup of coffee and a Sunday crossword while sitting at a cafe. Interrogations on stolen paintings that weren't all that effective. A slip through his fingers like a ghost or legend. They'd meet again and it would start all over. A walk through the park or a meaningless dinner that led to nothing but a lonely night. Sometimes, though, falling asleep in each others beds but never crossing the boundaries. She'd wear a too short dress to tease or get a little too close. Her words danced playfully on her lips as she watched his expression. Uncomfortable or nervous. Flustered or shaken. Her affect on him was one thing that hadn't changed.

So as she sat there purring similar words in his ear she saw him take them greedily. He'd use them later - for better or for worse. As his mouth roamed over her bare skin, pushing her silk slip off her shoulder, she stopped to think for just one second.

What a ways they had come in 13 years and how everything had changed. Back then a different time, a different

**I really liked how 5 turned out!**


	10. Looking Back On It

**This is the last chapter. Still randomly chosen prompts but I decided to do a revisit or continuation of them. **

_Looking Back On It_

**1)Hurried and anxious through a dark time [1-5]**

Sophie had refused his request. Refused it and refused it again. She said she would try and resist the urge to kill him so that they could be together again. He kept asking her to turn him into one. And still she refused.

The latest con was going to hell and Nate was running for his life. Bullets flew past him and the mark ran after him. He rounded the corner and felt a blinding pain rip through his thigh. It caused him to collapse on the ground and he was met with another one to the side. Before the mark could pull the trigger again Sophie came out of the nowhere and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. When she turned around to look at him she saw the blood quickly going everywhere and she stopped breathing.

"Please Soph. I'll die if you don't," He choked out. What he meant was that if she didn't turn him into a vampire - save him quickly - he would die. He watched as she stood there not breathing. "I don't want to die."

It happened in a few seconds. It was a blinding pain at first, almost slipping him into an oblivion. Then the pain subsided and she hauled him to his feet. There was blood all over her face and her teeth were red. She looked like a wreck. Before he could even say the words thank you she grabbed his hand and they were running off. He wasn't even done changing into a vampire yet and the colors swirled and his strength was meek. The running winded him quickly and they had to stop. She paced back and forth as her deep black eyes flicked around. Nate just lay there as he waited for the pain to go away.

"It's going to take a little while since we had to get out of there so quickly," Sophie said very fast.

"Why are you so anxious?"

"Human blood," was all she answered as she wiped his blood off her face. Even though he was no longer human the residue of his human blood was driving her insane.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Mhm," Sophie kept pacing back and forth for a few minutes. "Are you better because we need to get the hell out of here!"

"Yeah, let's go," Nate said as he rose to his feet. With that they both took off running at lightning speed down the hall.

**2)Two birds talking in the morning [6-1]**

Nate and Sophie were sitting on the shore of the beach, the water just coming up towards them.

"There's something about this that just puts me so at peace."

"That's probably why we fell asleep here."

"Maybe."

"Do you, uh, do you ever do childish things?"

Sophie frowned a little and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Like do you ever climb a tree or ride your bike down a hill?"

"No..." Her voice wasn't disgusted or firm but filled with an inner disappointment.

Nate took her hand in his and stood up. "Well today you can start."

Sophie smiled a little as she looked up at him. "Thanks but I don't feel like getting up."

"Alright," was all he said as he picked her up and carried her until he were knee deep in the water despite her constant protests. "You ready?"

"There's no way in hell you are putting me in the water!"

He started to slowly move his right hand back. "I could go deeper and drop you."

"Okay! Okay! Just let me down here!"

Nate grinned wickedly at her and went in deeper and dropped her. When she came back up with her hair was stuck to her face and her clothes stuck to her body. "I am going to kill you!"

She moved the hair out of her face and opened her eyes. Before he could even blink she pushed him down into the water. He came back up and shook the water out of his hair. Now he was laughing and she was glaring.

"Is this what children down?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mess around in the water with their clothes on? I did it."

"I would've rather just talked to you on the shore where the water wouldn't soak us."

"On the bright side this is a private beach that my friend owns in the middle of no where. He never comes her since he's always on trips. In fact he's in Uruguay right now."

"Your point?"

He gave her a sly grin. "Well we could get you out of those wet clothes so you could dry off faster."

A similar grin spread on her face at his words. She kissed him adding just a little bit of tongue to drive him crazy. "I expect the same from you."

**3)When he said the strange thing that caught me off guard [3-1]**

"I'd introduce myself but you already know who I am," Nate said bluntly as he watched Sophie almost dance around him.

"Your name's Nate and you're an insurance investigator," Sophie said as she walked behind him. It took him two years to catch up with her. He was one of the best at recovering art. That's how she knew she was good. "Other then that you're a stranger to me."

"Let's keep it that way. Now hand over the painting," Nate said as he pressed the barrel of the gun to her chest.

A wicked smile creeped up on her face. "Looks like you're a little too late on that."

Nate put the handcuff on her wrist and went for the other one. She was quick though and got it around his wrist. In a second he was slammed up against the wall as their lips collided. Her tongue explored his mouth, grazing it over his teeth and tongue. He couldn't help but kiss back, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. Her gorgeous red lips that he could've - would've kissed if he weren't married. He pushed her away with his right hand and he saw the lust in her eyes slowly start to ebb off. It was replaced with anger.

"Why did you push me away?" She demanded.

"I have a wife and a son!" He held up his right hand to show her his ring. The anger was then replaced with confusion and sadness.

"God, I should've know! Why were you kissing me back then?"

"I couldn't help it!" He said us he uncuffed them both.

"I'm such a bloody idiot," Sophie muttered under her breath. "Get out!"

Nate looked at her one more time before leaving. The kiss had been such a shock to him he forgot that she had sold the stolen paintings. He forgot she was a thief. And most importantly he forgot she was the greatest actress he'd ever meet.

**4)The softer edge of sanity [7-4]**

Nate stayed close to Sophie as she cried and cried until she could cry no longer. The team had cried too. Eliot would've stitched up the bullet wound but it pained him so much that he took her to the hospital. While there they confirmed that the embryo had died. Nate cried more then he had in a very long time and it reminded him almost of Sams death in a way.

"Nate, we need to promise each other something," Sophie murmured as she stroked Nates hair.

"What?"

"We need to promise each other that we won't go insane. It was probably the saddest and most traumatic thing that ever happened to me. I know it hurt you too because you lost your second child." Her words caused tears to spill from both their eyes. "We just need to stay sane."

"I think it's a little late for that, Soph."

"Please Nate," Sophie whispered as she gently caressed his face. "We'll get through this together."

Nate wiped the tears from his face and kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Sophie whispered as she kissed him again. They were both on the verge of going insane but they would keep holding on. They would fight the pain and they would make it through this. Even though her child had been killed and taken from her she would pull through. The line from sane and not would blur and twist as she tried to remember what life was like before. A life before a child and a life before the death of one. So this was how Nate had felt. It all made sense to her now. She had miles and miles amount of empathy for him now. What a horrible thing it was! For now they would have to hold onto the ledge. To hold onto each other so they wouldn't lose themselves in the softer edge of sanity.

**5)The first smell of summer chlorine [6-3]**

It was the middle of May and a scalding 95 degrees out. The team was at this huge mansion for a con and Nate and Sophie were walking the grounds. They talked about the job and nothing else as they looked at the scenery. Everything was neatly put together and all the flowers were well manicured. The did a big loop on the outside of the yard before coming back up the house. There was a massive in-ground pool sparkling in the sun along with the rest of the slate porch. They didn't think twice about it as the walked past, Sophie next to the pool and Nate next to Sophie. Suddenly she twisted her ankle and started to fall over into the pool. Nate caught her by the waist before she could fall and pulled her back away. They're bodies were pressed against each other, his arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for catching me," Sophie breathed.

"Anytime," Nate murmured. She was so close he could just lean in and kiss her. His fantasy would come true. He kiss her and kiss her and kiss her again. That's when he felt his lips on hers; soft and gentle. He could've pulled away sooner but he wanted to stay there enjoying the fell of her lips on his. When he did pull away she blushing and smiling.

"Am I making the great Sophie Devereaux blush?"

"Shut up, Nathan," Sophie retorted as she pushed his chest playfully.

She leaned up again and kissed him, quicker this time. He couldn't stand it any longer and kissed her, brushing over her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. She parted her lips to grant him entrance and his tongue almost immediately started exploring her mouth. It grazed her teeth and over her tongue and she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. They pulled away gasping for air but stayed in each others arms.

"I hated pools before, I much preferred the beach, but know I'm starting to like them a lot." Sophie said as she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well than it's a good thing they uncovered it today."

"So we could be the first to break it in?" She gave him a sly smirk as she took a step back, taking him with her. The next thing he knew she pushed him into the pool and jumped in after him.

**THE END….thanks for reading.**


End file.
